Sanctor
Sanctor - Level Adjustment 0 Sanctor names traditionally roll gracefully off the tongue with names ending, beginning, or containing '-iel', '-thiel, '-ael', or '-ai', and other or similar names that relate them to their celestial brethren. Some amongst them have more human names, and these often take inspiration from old biblical names and naming conventions. Male: Michael, Azarael, Gabriel, Zez-Kallai, Raphael, Jude, Enoch, Zadkiel, Aniel, Suriel, Ramiel, Nazrael, Abel, Cain, Barak, Bartholomew, etc… Female: Sarathiel, Marael, Mary, Delilah, Eve, Dinah, Jezebel, Naomi, Naomiel, Farahthiel, Remiel, Andreia, etc.. * Ability Score Modifiers: (+2 WIS, +2 DEX, -2 CHA): Sanctor are wise and nimble, but their appearances and attitudes make it rough for others to get to know them. * Size: Sanctor are medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. * Type: Sanctor count as Native Outsiders, and need to eat, sleep, and breathe. * Speed: Sanctor have a base land speed of 30 feet, and a base fly speed of 50ft. * Vision: Sanctor have 60 feet of darkvision due to their outsider heritage. * Languages: Sanctor start speaking Common and Celestial, and Sanctor with high Intelligence scores can choose from any non-secret languages, evidence of their varied origins. * Celestial Resistances: Sanctor carry the blood of the heavens within them, and gain the resistances of their Celestial brethren. They gain Acid, Cold, and Electricity Resistance 5. * Heavenborn: From the oldest sanctor to the newest and youngest, all Sanctor are innately tied to the higher planes and the light which their ancestors were born from. They gain a racial +2 on all knowledge planes checks, may make such checks untrained, and cast all spells with the good or light descriptors at +1 caster level. * Natural Attack, Wings: Sanctor gain two wing attacks with the angelic wings on their backs, each doing a 1d4 damage. * Hatred: Sanctor carry a seething, burning hatred for humanity, the race who twisted their bodies and minds, as well as any beings not of this plane, as they see them as useless for refusing to assist their ancestors when the humans were experimenting on them, and get a +1 to attack and damage rolls against creatures of the Human or Extraplanar subtypes. * Natural Armor: The skin of a Sanctor is tougher than the average creature, evidence of their extraplanar origins, and they gain a +2 Natural Armor bonus. A race said to have been created by the Ancient Humans by blending humans and angels, they are hunted like animals in the human lands and rarely venture into them. Beautiful creatures with great, feathery wings attached to their backs, they are experts with long-range combat. However, they are said to be amicable and friendly beings, if not for an aura of depression that seems to hang over all of them. Sanctor Alternate Racial Traits: Angel-Blooded: Gain a +2 Deflection bonus to AC and +2 resistance bonus to saving throws against any attacks made or effects created by evil creatures. You may give up this ability 1/day and grant this bonus to all allies within 20ft, which lasts until the next day. upon which the aura fades and you regain the bonus. Replaces Hatred Some Sancto'''r can trace their celestial bloodline back to the ascendant angels, their divine half representative of their origins by granting them an aura of protection that they may use to shield themselves or their allies. These Sanctor are anathema to the evils of the world, and willingly abandon their mortal hatreds to serve a higher cause. The Angel-Blooded Sanctor see things in the long-term, and rarely think in terms of the here and now, much like their more long-lived kin in the heavens. '''Archon-Blooded: 1/day: When you fall to 0HP or below, the ground beneath you or where you fall is immediately affected as per the consecrate spell and you stabilize at the health you were lowered to. If you would be killed by the damage, the ground where you fall is affected as per the Hallow spell instead, and you stay at one higher than your negative HP threshold but do not stabilize, and this ability is lost for One week.This will not trigger if damage by your own hand lowers you to or below 0HP. Replaces Hatred Some Sanctor trace their bloodlines back to the stalwart defenders of all that is good, the Archons. These Sanctor inherit the firm, unbending nature of the Archons, and unswervingly seek to destroy evil at the source. As evidence of their heritage, whenever a Sanctor of Archon blood falls in battle, the blood spilt consecrates the ground where they fall, an eternal reminder for the fallen. Rarely, these Sanctor instead, at the moment where death is all but certain, erupt in a blindingly radiant burst of holy energy, and, should they survive, create a spot of hallowed ground where they fell, which serves as a memorial to them and their ideals. Azata-Blooded: Gain Fire Resistance 5 and Cold Resistance 5; Replaces Hatred A rare few Sanctor are able to trace their heritage back to the Azata, and inherit a fraction of their resistances. Agathion-Blooded: 1/day, Cast speak with animals (caster level equal to Hit Dice): but is a free action and does not require sound. Replaces Hatred Though Sanctor who carry the blood of the Agathion are rarest of the rare, those who exist are capable of communing with animals at but a thought, their mannerisms and speech more wild, chaotic, and prone to emotion than others of their kind, which frequently leads such Sanctor down the paths of Druids, Rangers, or such spots where they can be in tune with nature and the wild. Celestial Linguist: Gain one extra language for every rank of linguistics, may cast Truespeech on self 1/day; replaces Natural attack and Natural Armor Some Sanctor carry within them a shard of the nature of Celestials, and can utilize it to speak nearly all languages under the stars. These Sanctor frequently become ambassadors of their kind, and seek to use their gifts to better themselves and their race...though, there exists the odd sanctor who covets his gifts, and abuses them for his own gain. Immortal Spark: 1/day, may cast age resistance, lesser on yourself; replaces Heavenborn Similar to the angelic Aasimar, some Sanctor carry within a spark of divinity, and are capable of reversing the effects of time upon their body once a day. Owing to their longer lifespans, they sometimes learn to see past their hatreds for humankind and become priests and spiritual leaders for their people. Xenophobic: Begin Play Speaking ONLY Celestial, with Common and High Human available to Sanctor with high INT, and gain racial +4 bonus to saving throws vs mind affecting effects; Replaces languages While most Sanctor are as varied as the stars in the sky, some communities have all but regressed to Xenophobic tribes, their hatreds keeping them at arm's length with the world and ensuring they never learn of what lies just beyond their own borders. However, such Sanctor are also more mentally resilient than their kin, and their mental fortitude grants them bonuses to resist any effects that target their mind. Quiet Craftsmen: Gain a Craft skill as a class skill, and gain +2 racial bonus in it; replaces natural attacks Though most don’t see the Sanctor are craftsman, they frequently seek physical perfection in their buildings and architecture, their artistic desires seeking to emulate the divine architecture of the Celestials from which they trace their roots. Though quiet and contemplative, such Sanctor carry the way of the Craftsman in their heart, creating grand sculptures, murals, and buildings in their cities in the image of the cities of the higher realms. They are surprisingly nimble craftsmen, and their innate powers of flight mean their craftsmanship is elegant, sweeping, and divine, each curve, bend, and edge part of a carefully crafted design which seeks to emulate beauty in its purest form. Paranoia & Distrust: Gain a racial +4 bonus on Sense motive and it is always a class skill; replaces natural attacks Perhaps in part due to their persecution at the hands of the humans, plenty of Sanctor hold a deep, deep mistrust and outright paranoia towards outsiders and races not their own. They never assume anything but the worst in those they meet, their memories of being hunted like animals and abominations meaning they easily come off as outright hostile at times. Owing to such paranoia, these Sanctor have an innate, almost supernatural ability to sense the true intentions of others, and are tough to speak to without them perceiving a slight or offense in your words or actions. Mortalborn: Gain an additional skill rank at first level and one additional rank whenever they gain a level, and gain a +10 to disguise checks made to appear human; Fly Speed Drops to 20ft and replaces Heavenborn Some Sanctor are only distantly related to the Celestials from which they trace half their roots to. Such Sanctor have lighter, smaller wings, more human-esque features, and carry within them a shard of humanity’s infinite potential. Though frequently shunned by their kind for being that which they hate, these Sanctor have a more grounded view of the world, their lesser flight meaning they spend more time on the ground, and thinking about the hatreds, thoughts, and mannerisms that so easily control their people. Racial Feats: Angelic Blood: All Prerequisites and effects the same as normal Some Sanctor still carry the celestial blood of their ancestors, and gain effects from its holy might. To them, each cut, slash, and injury is another reminder of their holy heritage, and of their brethren who may be watching them from the realms above. For these sanctor, it is easy to lose themselves in the comfort of religion, knowing the very emissaries of their faith are as close to them as their still-beating blood. Angelic Flesh: All Prerequisites and effects as normal. Amongst those Sanctor who inherit the innate blood of their celestial kin, there are some among them who have skin of burnished metal, their bodies shining lustrously as their Angelic brethren in the realms above and marking them forevermore with their heritage. ' Metallic Wings': Does not require the Angelic Wings feat, but all other requirements as normal. Your wings may be the color/metal of your choosing, but the feat instead boosts the damage of your pre-existing wing attacks by one damage die level. Seen as a mark of undiluted purity by Sanctor society, the rare few Sanctor who are born with shining metal skin sometimes find their metallic flesh creeping up their wings over their lifetimes, their wings becoming encased in the same powerful metal that has coated their skin, giving them an appearance not dissimilar in the slightest to the truest and purest of Angels, their eyes glowing an angelic white as they take on the living forms of their ancestors that were made to create their species. Empyrean Existence: Prerequisites: Must have a fly speed higher than base land speed, Must be a Sanctor or Aasimar, character level 9th Effects: Increase base fly speed by 10ft and gain a Gaze attack with a range of 30ft. Creatures caught by this attack must make a Will Save (DC 10 + 1/2 HD + Cha modifier), or be Shaken. Creatures who fail the save by 10 or more become Frightened instead. A creature affected by this attack cannot be affected again for 24 hours, regardless of their save. Special: You grow an extra pair of wings. You do not gain additional wing attacks with them until you gain the metallic wings feat, at which point they give 2 extra wing attacks at normal damage for metallic wing natural attacks. A one in a million gift, the infinitely rare Sanctor who call themselves Empyrean are walking, living reminders of the might and bottomless cruelty the high humans wrought to birth their kind. Descendants of the rare Empyreans, one of the highest ranks an angel can possess, that the the high humans managed to subdue and mutate against their will, these Sanctor carry immense holy might within them, their very eyes burning bright, burning blue like holy beacons that strike fear into the souls of any who gaze upon them. Immense, striking, and in possession of overwhelming, larger than life personalities that can easily make them come off as overbearing, these Sanctor are icons of Authority and Might, each step they take quaking the very air around them and sending ripples of fear into the hearts of those who fear their holy heritage. Their four fluttering wings, made of the finest angelic feathers that glow with a warm blue light similar to their eyes, are said to be so beautiful as to bring one to tears, reminders of the might of the celestial Empyrean Angels. Celestial Radiance: Prerequisites: Character level 5th, Must be a Sanctor Effects: Gain the Daylight spell as a spell-like ability, with a caster level equal to your character level. While this effect is active, all your wing attacks deal an additional 1d10 damage to all creatures negatively affected by sunlight such as undead, or those with light sensitivity or blindness. If a creature attacked in this way has no such penalties, you can choose to deal 1d10 positive energy damage instead. Special: Using this effect causes your wings to shine with daylight to provide the effect. Some Sanctor, similar to their infinitely Rarer Empyrean Brethren, are walking reminders of just how mighty and cruel the high humans were to create their kind, and of how beautiful and powerful their Angelic brethren are. Able to shine light like the sun from their wings, a bright, radiant blue glow illuminating even the darkest of caverns with their majesty, these Sanctor’s wings, while they glow, become incredibly potent weapons against those beings and creatures who fear the sun’s light. To all those who do not, their wings are warm, comforting caresses that heal at the touch. Abominable Creation: Prerequisites: Sanctor race, Character level 1st only Effects: Gain the 'Unnatural Aura(30ft)' and 'Telepathy(100ft)' universal monster abilities. Special: You can no longer speak verbally. While all Sanctor carry with them a heavy, leaden aura of dourness and apathy as a result of their race’s tragic creation, they yet count themselves lucky they were at least successful experiments that left the twisted laboratories of the high humans, as the Stone-Warped were not. Yet...some among them are not so lucky. Some among them are walking reminders, and glimpses into just what the ancient flesh-labs of the high humans might have been like...and how utterly horrific they must have been. Their mouths stitched shut with NEMEAN needles, their vocal cords sewn shut bit by painful bit, and their entire beings surrounded by an aura so unnatural, so hateful and inimical to life as the world today knows it that animals refuse to go near them. Plant life bends and twists in their presence, as if the very world rejects their existence and what they are. Their minds touched and warped by dark arcane experiments, these Sanctor’s gazes haunt the soul, their eyes empty and dead as they communicate through thought alone, unable to express themselves or their emotions as they wish. To the other Sanctor, these twisted, malformed members of their kind are things to be pitied, and, when they can and wish it, provided the gods’ mercy so that they may find the happiness that eluded them on the mortal plane in the great skies above. Some of these twisted abominations persist in clinging to life, however, determined to forge a place for themselves just as their kin have...and while such a strong-willed one is rare, they have been known to exist.